


Distraction

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Touching, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Donnie finds a way to take his mind off his injured arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the 2012 episode "Slash and Destroy".
> 
> I've had this story written for a while but had yet to post it in hopes that I could make it a bit longer, but I can't figure out how to, so just enjoy it as it is!

Donatello shifted in his seat. He had no problem typing with one hand - in fact, on days he was so busy with an experiment, his talent for being able to type one-handed came in handy, as he often worked through meals and had to settle on eating AND working - but this time was different.

This time his other hand wasn't preoccupied because it was currently holding a sandwich he would mindlessly bite into every once in a while. It was fractured. To be kept in a makeshift sling for who knew how long.

He winced as he attempted to make his useless arm more comfortable, so it was easier for him to sit at his computer. The only place he ever felt useful.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, typing away. Long enough, though, that he had to readjust his bad arm at least three or four times to avoid a pin and needles feel.

He had just clicked save on his current project and was about to stand up, ready to head to the kitchen for another quick snack (he wasn't really that hungry, he just needed something to distract him from the pain), when his arm made an involuntary snap that caused him to lean forward over his desk, his good arm holding him up, as he let out a low groan.

"Don! Are you okay?"

Donnie squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to a minimum so he could properly respond to his brother who must have walked in just in time to catch his current dilemma. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Raph."

"Like shell you are!" His older brother replied, a frown apparent on his face. "Here, sit down and-"

"No! I've been sitting for hours," Donnie interrupted. "I don't want to sit anymore."

"You need to relax."

"It's my _arm_ , Raph. What good will sitting do?"

Raphael released his hands that had been resting on his brother's shoulders, in attempt to coax him down. He backed away, watching Donnie carefully.

The purple-masked turtle groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Raph interjected. "None of this would have happened if..." He trailed off, a mixture of guilt, pain, and sadness crossing his features.

Donnie blinked, walking over to his brother. "Hey, nobody blames you, okay?"

"Wrong," Raph cut him short, eyes shut. " _I_ do. _I_ blame me."

"But you shouldn't-"

"And I'll never stop blaming me," He interrupted again, this time looking right up at his brother. "You're my brothers and I should've been there for you. But, as usual, I let my anger get in the way and now-"

Raphael's words were cut off by a pair of lips pressing firmly against his. His eyelids snapped open immediately, before slowly closing and melting into the gesture.

Donnie's tongue slipped out, gently brushing Raph's lips in a silent question. The red-masked turtle gave an open chuckle, allowing his brother's tongue into his mouth to connect with his own.

The feeling sent a shiver down his spine, settling comfortably in a spot just south of his waistline. He groaned into Donnie's mouth and pushed his brother into the nearest wall, ready to ravish him when-

"Ow!"

Raphael's eyes snapped open and he quickly backed away, his breathing a bit erratic. "Don, I'm so sorry. Did I-"

Donatello's eyes shifted away from his bad arm, which Raph had unknowingly pressed against in their moment of passion. "It..it's fine," He said, letting out a very breathy chuckle. "It not like I wasn't asking for that."

Raph blinked, biting his lip. "I-I really am sorry about that, Donnie." It was clear by his tone that he wasn't talking about accidentally touching his injury just then, but for it happening in the first place.

Donatello waved a hand, as if to brush off his apology.

"But-"

"Raph," He started, stepping towards his brother, so their plasterons were pressed against each other. "Stop apologizing."

"But Donnie-"

"Just stop talking," He said, bending down to nip at Raph's neck.

"Or what, Don?" The red-masked turtle cleared his throat, shifting in attempt to hide his ever-growing arousel. "Y-you gonna make me?"

Donnie grinned, as if expecting that exact response. "I can certainly try." His lips connected with his hot-headed brothers collarbone and he sucked noisily.

Raph let out a long churr.

"Although, I guess what I have planned will just make you louder rather than quieter," Donnie pointed out, his breath directly hitting Raph's neck and causing him to shiver under his lips. The genius turtle carefully flipped their positions so his hot-headed brother was against the wall now.

"Shell, Donnie!" Raph moaned. "W-what about your arm, though?"

"Last I checked," He whispered against his brother's lips. "Bottoming doesn't require the use of one's arms."


End file.
